The Truth Shall Set you Free
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: One day a 15 year old harry potter meets a friend that will change the world and they gather together to defeat the ulimate enemy. And once the world is gone go back in time to save the world. He gets a slave with a past of mystery and powers unknown.
1. when destiny is revealed

I do not own harry potter. I own nothing. Expect this plot and heero and Caldin.

**This is speech.**

The truth shall set you free

Chapter 1. When destiny is revealed

A 15 year old Harry Potter was walking down the street near his aunt's home and he sighed and walked into a park. It was close to midnight. And he walked over to a swing set and took a seat and turned and looked up at the sky. **Harry: What is my life worth now? I have nothing left to lose. I never choose my path. **

A voice called out from the darkness. Voice**: Really. Young one. I can offer you life and power beyond your dreams and a real family. **/ **Harry: I accept tell me your name though and show yourself. **The voice maker stepped into the light of the moon and smiled showing fangs. Voice**: My name is Heero young one. I am the vampire king and the son to Voldemort. And you are my brother. Now come to me and take some of my blood so you can become as I am soon. **Harry nodded and walked over and watched as heero slit his wrist with a claw. Then harry bent his head and started to drink the blood. He saw hero's past and life. He watched heero kill Merlin to stop Saryon he learned that the light were the ones that summoned the dark god Saryon. He watched as heero fought alone to save the world time and again.

Once the memories were done harry pulled away and gulped. **Harry: Brother. I will aid you in your fight and stand by your side until the end of time. I am like you and now one of the forgotten.** Harry now knows that the forgotten are a breed of vampires that were few and they had infinite power and they could never die unless heero turned and killed them for some reason.

Harry smiled and heero showing fangs. Heero nodded and smiled back and laughed. **Heero: I am glad harry or should I call you by your real name little brother. Xavier Salazar Riddle. That is your true name and one day the world will know it and fear you as they do our great father. **Harry nodded and sighed and hid his emotions and turned and vanished back to his aunt's house and sighed and lay down on his small bed and tried to sleep some for that night. For he knew that the next day he would go to Hogwarts again.

While harry slept heero sighed and went home to the vampire castle and went into his study and started to draft up a letter to send out to his father to tell him that harry was off limits as he was now one of his own vampires and people and also now that he was his brother by blood. Heero smiled at how it had all worked out. He worked till late in the morning then he stood and went to his bed and lay down to rest.

Meanwhile Harry woke up and went downstairs and fixed breakfast for his family and he then went and got his things ready to go to Hogwarts. Things carried on in the normal way until Harry's seventh year at the school is when it all changed. Harry had been hiding what he was for some time now. And he was used to being hated by his friends as he was no longer one of them nor a child as he now possessed heero's memories and knowledge he was no longer a child like them.

Harry sighed sadly and stood and walked outside and smiled as he saw his father and the death eaters gathered he growled when he saw the staff and his so called friends gathering to fight against Voldemort and against the darkness. That harry knew was meant to save this world. Harry smiled and turned and walked away from Dumbledore and he headed to Voldemort to the shock of the light and he stood at his father's side. **Dumbledore: Harry my boy please stop this. We are your friends and allies. He is the enemy. / Harry: You are wrong. He is my father and you are the one trying to destroy this world. **As harry speaks light shines from Dumbledore and engulfs him and sets Saryon free into the world. Harry and Voldemort swear and then start casting curse after curse at the light killing them all. Heero watches and waits and he sighed and turned to them. **Heero: This means the war has started again against Saryon once more. This time though we must destroy him for good we cannot allow this to happen again. **Harry and Voldemort agreed and turned to him and followed as he left and they all went back home to slytherin manor to rest and plan.

The years passed slowly as Saryon took control and destroyed most of the world. Only those hidden deep within the walls of the vampires and slytherin manor were able to survive the wrath of the dragon god Saryon. Heero sighed and he thought of the last 80,000 years and he knew that soon it would come to a close as he looked over the ridge at his fathers army and on the opposite horizon he saw Saryon's army as well. He knew it was time for the final fight. And to reclaim what was left of the world and bring peace to those that still lived. Harry sighed the next day and walked out with heero and Voldemort and he headed to meet Saryon.

Saryon smiled and flew to the wizards his army following his lead. He launched the first strike against heero. Whom he remembered and knew that he was the most worried about as he had been the one to kill merlin after all. Heero struck back as did Harry and Voldemort against Saryon. As their army dealt with the foot soldiers of Saryon's army. They sighed and fought for many hours until a great white light engulfed the world and everything started to die. Saryon's body fell to the earth as the world began to break apart.

Heero sighed and grabbed harry and held him as he watched.

**Heero: It's over now. We have won the war but the cost is the earth now. Goodbye my family. **Harry cried and gripped heero and held him. Voldemort nodded and gazed at the corpse of the dead Saryon. Meanwhile the fates of the earth decided to change the fate of the world once more and engulfed the three survivors and took them into the past and placed harry, Heero and Voldemort in the bodies of their past selves with all of their memories and powers intact. Harry opened his eyes and looked down and realized he was a baby again and he smiled and knew that fate had given them a chance to fix what had gone wrong once more. Meanwhile Heero woke in his body and sighed and looked around and smiled and bared his fangs and laughed. He then vanished to his father and woke him.

**Heero: Father we have been given a second chance. We can fix the past and save the future. / Voldemort: I know my son. I know. We will not lose this time around. We have harry on our side and we will win the war and kill Saryon and Dumbledore to save the world.** Heero nodded to his father and sighed and vanished back to his home to wait it out. Meanwhile the potters were coming home and walked in and saw harry and smiled at their son. Who was one day old. Harry smiled back making sure to keep his fangs hidden. He knew that the light had already lost the fight.


	2. When the world changes

Chapter 2. When the world rains blood

Harry sighed and looked at the potters. He smiled and laughed he knew that this was his second chance and only option for a second lease on life. It has been four years since he returned to the past and he doesn't fit in with his so called family. He is a dark wizard and they are light though they are trying to raise him well. He knows that this day Dumbledore is coming to visit. A knock was heard and harry went and opened the door and let the headmaster inside the house then he walked and sat down in the living room on the floor. **Dumbledore: Lily, James. How nice to see you both again so soon. How have you been? / James: We have been fine. Though I find it troubling that the dark lord hasn't attacked anyone at all and the prophecy hasn't been completed. Have we lost the war? / Dumbledore: No. My boy. I have heard and new prophecy that I have come to tell you listen closely. **

**Born of a raven's wing the dark one shall take flight. Power of and ancient race and forgotten by time. He alone shall gather the armies and stand against the darkness. With eyes the color of death and the hair of the darkest night. Powers of a lost world he shall have. May he reign never ending. Behold the ruler of the night and the heart of the world. **

James and lily gulped. **Lily: What does it mean Albus? / Dumbledore: I don't know lily I don't know. I believe it speaks of harry. I think he is the one as his eyes are the color of the killing curse. He must be killed before he leads us into destruction. /James: He is our son Albus. We can't just kill him. It's not right. / Dumbledore: It's for the greater good I assure you. I expect him dead in less than three days. Goodbye Lily and James. **Dumbledore then walked out and nodded to harry and left. Harry having heard what was said gathered his things and was in his room and he vanished to a far away land. To his brother the vampire king. He sighed and tried to think of a path as he entered his brother's home.

**Heero: Harry. My brother what brings you here so suddenly? / Harry: Albus heard the prophecy that was made the first time in Atlantis all of those eon's ago. He has ordered my death. And why has father not acted? / Heero: Because we cannot lose our advantage and attacking the light now would be futile after all. As that is what Dumbledore desires above all else. And he could not have killed you Harry. You are as immortal as I am. Remember we go so far past the normal vampires that we are nothing like them and are invincible. **Harry nodded and he hugged heero then smiled and took his things to his room and laid them out were they go inside the room. He laughed once that was done and went to the library and found a good long book on the dark arts and he took it back to his room to read on for the day. Heero sighed and went back to paperwork bored. Meanwhile voldemort started to train his forces so that this time when Saryon comes out into the world they would be ready for him and able to fight against him this time. And he knew that they must win before what happened to the world happens again.

Time passed quickly and james and lily died in vain against heero's forces when they attacked the vampire city. As did many of the light. The years came and went as harry grew and regained the power and willingness to kill that he had before in the future he sighed and continued to train. He was now 11 years old and had just received his Hogwarts letter and he knew that this was the first step in the ladder. He smiled and walked to his brother's study and went in. **Harry: Heero. I got my Hogwarts letter. I am going. Will you come with me so I may buy my items? / Heero: Yes. Xavier I will come with you. And who is it addressed to? / Harry who is Xavier: It's addressed to Xavier Salazar Riddle. I guess that this means the change has been noticed. But it is a good thing for us. This way I don't have to pretend to be someone I am not after all. **Heero nodded and stood and grabbed his money pouch and then grabbed Xavier's arm and vanished them into Knockturn alley. Heero sighed and they moved together into Diagon alley. Their first stop was the wand makers. They entered Olivevanders shop

**Olivevander: Ah. Young Mr. Riddle or should I say Potter. / Xavier: It's riddle. Harry potter is dead now. The world knows this. I have come for a wand. Give me the brother wand to Voldemort's. That is my wand. / Olivevander: That it may be. Yes. I agree. **Olivevander moved and gathered the wand and handed it to Xavier who used it and smiled. Olivevander nodded to them then spoke again. **Olivevander: That is most defiantly your wand Mr. Riddle. But I also must make you a custom wand as that wand will not allow you to use your full power as one of the forgotten ones. / Xavier: What are you? And yes you are correct that it will not. Though. I do not need a wand really. I can force it to do my bidding. /Olivevander: Yes you may can. But still it will be in your best interest to get a custom wand. **

Xavier nodded his consent and walked to the back and they choose a wand parts and he walked out to the front after a hour with his new wand. It had two cores a angle feather and demons blood with ash wood wand body and a blood wood handle. And it also had been dipped in the tears of a dark phoenix. Xavier smiled and tried it and called up a spirit and smiled as it worked it's way. He then left the store after paying with heero. And they finished up their shopping and returned to the vampire castle to rest and wait till Hogwarts starts in a week. Xavier could not wait to see what will happen once his fun begins in the school. He laughed as he knew that he was a dark lord and would be bored in all of the classes that he would have to take. But he was resigned to his fate.


	3. The first year of school part 1

_**This is thoughts. Only in this chapter. **_

**This is speech.**

Chapter 3. The first year of school.

Xavier sighed and went on about his work and continued to study and train he had already mastered the dark arts and had his fathers followers children as his allies. He knew very well that the sorting hat would place him in slytherin after all. As that is were he belonged he felt. The few days passed and it was the first day he vanished with heero to the train and waved goodbye to his brother and boarded the train and found a empty compartment and took a seat to wait.

Less than halfway through the ride Draco Malfoy came in the area and sat down across from him. **Draco: So Xavier what are you doing coming to school? You don't need to. Do you? / Xavier: No. Draco I don't need the classes I have already mastered what we shall be learning. But to further my plans and my fathers I have to kill Dumbledore after all. And that is much better carried out if I am a student as well. **Draco nodded and sighed he turned his head away and waited. He still wondered why Xavier had the lighting bolt scar. But he was never answered when he asked. He didn't know that the scar was the last Horcrux of The dark lord Voldemort's soul. But he sighed and settled for looking out a window with Xavier and after time they arrived and got out and into boats that took them to the school itself. Xavier sighed and walked inside and waited till they were called to the great hall. He knew Draco was following him and he did not mind at all.

The students went into the great hall and looked around as Professor McGonagall called the first name. The students went up one by one. Xavier wasn't paying any attention till draco was called and placed into slytherin. He sighed. **McGonagall: Harry Potter. **No one answered nor walked up though most kids looked to each other to see if anyone responded Xavier growled and sighed and waited till his name was called and he walked up and sat down on a stool and let the hat be placed on his head. _**Sorting Hat: Ah. young Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Riddle. I see you have plenty of talent and courage but more than that you have cunning and a desire to protect the world and see people punished now were should I place you. You could belong in any house. / Xavier: Place me anywhere you desire. I do not care. But tell anyone what you see in my head and you will die along with everyone else who is not loyal to Voldemort. Do you understand hat? / Sorting Hat: Yes. Mr. Riddle I understand and it had better be**__**. **_**Slytherin. / Xavier: Good hat. **Xavier stood and took off the hat and sighed and walked over and sat beside Draco.

Xavier sighed and walked down into the common room once they were released from the great hall and he sighed again and sat down on a couch to think. Professor Snape walked inside the common room and over to him. **Snape: Mr. Riddle. The headmaster requests that you come with me to see him. Come now. **Xavier growled and stood and followed Professor Snape to the headmaster Dumbledore's office. Xavier entered and took a seat in a chair as he noticed that Professor Snape remained outside of the office and Xavier glared at the Headmaster. He hated him. **Xavier: Headmaster how may I help you? / Dumbledore: Mr. Riddle. Who is your father? / Xavier: I see you desire to know more about me it seems. My father is Lord Voldemort though I am allowed to call him Tom. My brother is the vampire King. And the one who killed Merlin after all. I am a vampire. A forgotten one. You cannot kill me and my power is infinite I am neutral for the most part. But I will fight back if I am attacked or perceive someone as a threat to me or my family. **Xavier then stood and stormed out after erasing the headmaster's memories of the conversation and implanting in his mind that he was a normal boy and a muggle born his family couldn't do any magic and he was the first that could as far back as was remembered.

Xavier walked out and ran into Professor Snape and sighed and went into Snape's private quarters and sat down. He knew the Professor was a death eater and he told him everything he had originally told Dumbledore and he smiled as Snape gawked and shook his head. **Snape: I see. Mr. Riddle you are very special indeed. I do not know what the headmaster desire's from you. But you have powers that I can only dream of if you really erased his memories and implanted fake ones after all. I have never heard of anyone that is able to. Expect maybe your brother and father. I am sorry. I will gather information for you. I will pass on anything that is helpful. If you promise to avoid using ancient magic inside the school no need to scare many people and make the headmaster suspicion of you after all. **Xavier nodded and smiled again and stood and head back into the common room and up to his bedroom that the males in his year shared and he laid down on his bed and went into a light sleep and woke the next morning right before breakfast.

The next morning he got out of bed and went down and got his timetable and sighed sadly after reading it and continued to eat and he shook his head and stood and started toward his first class on the block of time. The months went by slowly until it was Halloween and on that night the defense teacher was killed by a dragon and Xavier attacked the dragon and killed it with a dark spell that was forgotten and he used his custom wand. He gulped and looked around and realized he was alone and he dashed into slytherin common room and sat down. Meanwhile Dumbledore called a teacher's meeting. **Dumbledore: Everyone. Young mister Riddle. Has assured me his family are muggles. Has anyone noticed odd behavior from him or knowledge that he shouldn't have? / Snape: He knows potions some. He is like a raven claw in many ways after all. He studies all of the time. I rarely see him without a book. **The other teachers agreed and Dumbledore let it drop and moved on to other topics that he wished them to hear about. He sighed as he realized that he needed a new defense teacher now that the dragon had killed the one he had. He looked to snape and got a nod in return of his question. Meanwhile Xavier was wondering what he was going to do. He knew that the ministry of magic could not trace that spell as it does not exist now days. But he was still worried about how the rest of the year would proceed. After all. He knew that only time would tell.


	4. The first year of school part 2

I Do not Own Harry Potter. I only claim Heero and Caldin and the plot of this story. I own nothing else. I forgot to add this to my previous chapters. 

**This is speech **

_**This is thoughts **_

_This is Parseltounge _

Chapter Four. The first Year of school Part 2 And the Gathering of armies.

Xavier sighed and continued his walk around the castle and he thought back over the last months and what had went on and he sighed . He did not know what was happening only that things were very different this time around after all. He sighed and walked inside and down to slytherin common rooms and hissed in Parseltounge_Xavier: Open up. For the Heir of Salazar _The door swung open and he smiled and walked inside and shut it behind him and called everyone to attention and placed and silence spell over the room. **Xavier: Everyone listen to me. I need to know were your loyalty lies. Those who stand with me head to the right those that don't or are unsure head to the left. Those that wish to fight me step forward and we will see if you will bow down. **Xavier smiled. The students gulped and half of them including Draco moved to the right side of the room and kneeled down and bowed their heads. The rest moved to the left side of the room and watched him warily not sure of him nor what he would do. Xavier sighed and nodded and let the ones on the left side of the room out the door then called for order among the rest of them.

**Xavier: Good. Now listen to me. As you all are aware my father is You Know Who otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. My Brother is the vampire king himself. I am neutral for the most part but I will fight against those that wish harm on me or my family. I ask that you stand at my side and aid me in this cause. You will all become death eaters when you are older and in time you shall learn the truth of this world. **The kids nodded pale and shaking. Draco smiled. **Draco: Very well said. Young Prince. We will obey you as we support you and the dark. I have a gift for you. But it will take me a few days to get it. And you will only be able to play with it during the summer. It is a slave that I saw. It's name is Caldin. I am thinking on buying him. He is a half vampire and half demon. I believe he would be a grand weapon for you. He is strong like yourself. **Xavier nodded to Draco and smiled. And then left the room and headed out and back outside and sat down near the lake and looked out over the water.

Draco meanwhile called his father and told him that Xavier would accept the slave to go ahead and buy him. Draco was happy he was smart enough to know that Xavier was a key in this war against Dumbledore and whatever else he called that he did not know as of yet. But he knew that the slave was important as well. His bloodline was great and while he was odd for his power as long as he wore his collar his power was bound to him and his owner. Once the slave was bought he would be given to Xavier who would have to break him.

Meanwhile Xavier woke from his light doze and saw that dusk was setting and he sighed and stood and headed into the castle and towards the library and sat down in a chair after finding a good book and he began to read. He was bored and thinking of not coming back to Hogwarts once summer came and now that he would own a slave he could play with it and learn and build a army so that when the time came he could fight and be ready for it.

The next day was a Hogsmead weekend and he sighed and got out of bed were he had laid down the night before and stood and went and took a hot shower and then gathered his things and started down to the great hall. Meanwhile inside Voldemort's castle the slave Caldin growled against his chains. And Spat at Lord Voldemort. **Voldemort: You know are my son's. You are a gift from my most faithful follower after all. You are a worthless slave that I will allow my son to break. Until then slave. **Voldemort smacked Caldin in the face and left to cell and gave orders to the death eater to starve him. Because he knew that he would not die of hunger because he was unable to die at all.

Meanwhile Xavier was walking through Hogsmead and sighed sadly and went into the bookstore and started to look around he shook his head and gathered his thoughts and picked out a few items and added them to a basket and he continued to look around at only legal books because he did not desire to be caught with books that went against the laws after all. He sighed again and thought of how his life would be once he went home and got his slave. He smiled as he thought of how to punish and train the useless whelp until he did his bidding and feared him. He did not want someone who would turn on him. He knew he needed someone to fear him that would obey and never think of leaving or turning on him. He felt that he would be able to teach his new pet this and maybe in time the slave will become useful to after all he thought.

The time came to return to the castle and he went. He was bored in classes for the rest of the year but he made allies out of all the slytherins by the time the end of the year came around and he smiled. Because he had made up his mind after seeing that this time Saryon was not going to be revived by Dumbledore that he now knew the wizard was not the one this time around. That he knows will make it harder as he planned to kill Dumbledore before the end of school. He smiled as he walked to the headmaster's office and went inside and he laughed and cast the killing curse at Dumbledore and once it hit Dumbledore he dropped to the ground and lay in a unmoving heap on the floor Xavier then vanished to his fathers home and smiled and nodded to Voldemort and then continued on to his room. Meanwhile Voldemort greeted his son then walked down to the dungeon and smiled and walked over and grabbed Caldin and pulled him to his feet and he dragged the slave chains and all up to Xavier's room and tossed him in. **Voldemort: My son. This is your slave. He is a gift from the Malfoy Family. He still has spirit it is up to you to break him after all. I have left that for you. **Voldemort then left the room and shut the door.

Xavier smiled and turned and walked over to Caldin and hit him hard in the face and knocked him to the floor. And then chained him to the wall in a corner. **Xavier: We are going to have fun soon pet. You belong to me now. I will enjoy beating the spirit out of you. / Caldin: I am not a slave. You will never break me you bastard. **Xavier took offense and knocked him back to the floor and then kicked him twice in the ribs and he summoned a whip with his wand and used it to cuts strips of flesh from Caldin's back. Caldin screamed and then became quiet he kept his eyes on Xavier and he growled. Slowly his growls became whimpers then those died away and he shook. Xavier tired after Caldin stopped fighting and he stopped and backed away and put the whip up then kneeled and took Caldin's face in his hand and forced him into a kiss. Caldin didn't resist he was in to much pain and he was cold. He allowed the kiss and once it was over he curled up into a ball laying on his side as his back hurt to much to lay on it. He did not know what was going to happen to him.

Xavier sighed and was bored once the kiss was done and he walked to his bed and got undressed and lay down under the covers and went into a light sleep. Dreaming of the past and of how the fates would play with him and his new slave.


	5. to break a spirit

I own nothing of Harry potter. Expect the plot of this story and Heero and Caldin.

Chapter 5. To destroy a spirit.

Caldin growled and turned away he snarled at Xavier all through the night. He watched and waited to be hurt again as the night wore on and he did not know trust as he only knew. By the next morning his wounds were healed and he growled. Xavier woke and smiled and walked over to him and patted his head.** Xavier: Did you sleep well? If you learn to obey me. You will be allowed to sleep in bed with me and stay by my side. I will train you and you will learn. I trust in that. You belong to me now. / Caldin: I belong to no one. I am not a pet after all. But I am hungry. Please get me some food. / Xavier: Of course pet. I will be back soon with your food.** Xavier then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. And grabbed a plate and put two slices of bread on it and got a bowl and put some water in it. Then he smiled and walked back to his room and sat down beside Caldin. **Xavier: Here pet. You will eat from my hand and no teeth or I will whip you again. **Xavier held a piece of bread out to him. Caldin growled and whined and used his lips and took it from his hand then he ate the other piece and drank the water when he was given it.

Xavier smiled and used his wand and took off Caldin's clothes and then gathered the whip and proceeded to whip Caldin. Caldin whined and moved lower and placed his head on the floor. He sighed and whimpered and then spoke. **Caldin: Please stop master. Please stop. **Caldin then sighed once it stopped and he looked at Xavier. Xavier smiled and patted his head then forced Caldin to his knees and moved him in a good position to be used and he then used magic to force Caldin to stay that way. Xavier then stripped and entered Caldin's body quickly and started to rape him harshly. Caldin yelped and whined and started to cry from the pain. He couldn't move though he tried. He felt his spirit start to die. But he was not ready to give in just yet. Xavier finished and backed away and undid the spell and laughed. **Xavier: You are a good pet. You will learn slowly but you will learn. You are mine. / Caldin: I will never give in to you. I am not a toy. I will never be yours. You will have to force me you bastard. **Xavier growled and hit Caldin in the jaw and watched as he collapsed he then proceeded to kick Caldin in the ribs then he moved away and went to take a relaxing bath then once he finished his bath a hour later he growled and went down to get himself some food and he ate. He brought up a plate for Caldin to eat.

Caldin sighed and rubbed his arms he was freezing and in pain. He didn't whine but when he heard the door open he cowered back into the corner and watched with fearful eyes Xavier come in. He didn't wish to be used again nor did he wish to be beaten so he lowered his head and looked to the floor. **Caldin: Master. I apologize for my tongue. I will try and be better Master. Please don't beat me again. I have nothing left to lose. You own me now. / Xavier: Yes pet I own you now. I understand that you fear me. But be a good pet and submit and I won't harm you. I brought you some more bread. Maybe tomorrow you will be able to have some bacon and eggs. If you continue to obey. **Xavier then fed him with his hand and had Caldin drink the water he brought then he unchained Caldin and sighed and he forced Caldin to crawl over to the bed and lay down on it and Xavier attached the leash that was connected to Caldin's collar he connected the other end of it to the bed post and smiled and sat down beside Caldin and rubbed his head. **Xavier: Pet. I can make your life good if you continue to obey. But disobey me and you will pay. You will remain chained to my bed until I learn that I can trust you. I know I beat the spirit out of you now we just need for you to adjust to your new life after all. **Caldin did not speak and kept his eyes down and he lowered his head into Xavier's lap and whined and he sighed and thought to himself that maybe he was already broken because of the months of isolation and starvation that had taken there toll on his body and he shook the thoughts away and moved his head to a pillow and closed his eyes and went to sleep. Xavier smiled and lay beside him and went to sleep. The next morning Xavier woke first and stood and got changed into his day clothes and he unclipped the leash from the bed and tugged. Caldin woke and whined and moved quickly and kneeled at Xavier's feet.

Xavier smiled and led the crawling Caldin down to the dinning hall and Xavier sat down and filled his plate and started to eat. Caldin was kneeling at Xavier's feet and kept his head in his kept he was hidden under the table and he smiled when he was fed a piece of food. He didn't bit and took the food with his lips. He ate the food and waited for further orders. Xavier sighed and finished and took Caldin outside and sat down in the garden. Caldin lay down on his tummy beside Xavier and watched him. **Caldin: Master. May I speak? / Xavier: Yes pet you may speak. / Caldin: Master. I wish to do as you desire. I will obey you I swear. But could you try and trust me without a leash. That way if I need to use the bathroom I can just go on my own. **Xavier laughed and nodded. **Xavier: In my room pet. I will let you go without a leash while I am there but outside of the room you will be leashed until I learn that I can trust you without you running away. / Caldin: Thank you master. **Caldin then sighed and looked up and kneeled as he saw Voldemort and he started to shake in fear. Xavier sat up and smiled and nodded to his father. **Voldemort: My son. I see that you are well. And have broken your pet. I left that for you to do. Knowing that you would enjoy harming him after all. / Xavier: Yes father. But now that he is obeying me I will not harm him unless he disobeys me or tries to run away or attacks me after all. I will try and give him some trust. **

Voldemort nods and turns and walks back inside and up to his study to continue planning the conquest of the world. Xavier smiles and pats Caldin's head. Caldin whines and licks Xavier's hand in trust then cowers fearing that he would get a blow for that. Xavier smiles again and pulls Caldin into his lap and strokes his hair to calm him. He then sighs and sits Caldin beside him and stands and starts to walk away. Caldin crawls at his feet keeping his head toward the ground and his eyes on Xavier's feet so that he won't get lost. Xavier walks back to his room and once inside shuts the door and looks to Caldin. **Xavier: Lay on the bed pet. I wish to use you again. / Caldin: Yes master. Please be gentle master. I am sorry if I angered you. **Xavier sighs and watches as Caldin climbs onto the bed and lays down and spreads his legs so that his master may have entrance to his body. Xavier smiles and gets undressed and moves and enters Caldin and uses him then spells them both clean and he pulls Caldin to him and falls asleep. Caldin whines in pain from being used and he sighs and he falls asleep with his master. Feeling safe and content for the first time in his long life not knowing what the fates would bring upon his head as he was a cursed child after all. Though no one knew this.


	6. The times change with fate

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I only own this story and the plot and the characters Heero and Caldin.

**This is speech.**

Chapter 6. The times change with fate

Caldin woke the next morning and sighed and got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and used the potty and then sighed and cleaned up then walked back and kneeled beside the bed waiting for his master to awaken. Xavier woke and smiled and patted caldin's head and sat up and stood and walked over to his closet and got dressed and he smiled and moved and clipped the leash to Caldin's collar and led him down to breakfast. Caldin crawled at his owners feet and kept his head down and he kneeled under the table and waited to be fed from his master's hand. Part of him knew he should be resisting but a greater part of him felt that if he did as he was told he would be unhurt and so he would try and trust his owner and maybe in time he will learn how to be happy once more.

Xavier smiled and fed Caldin some of the food that he was eating. Once he cleared his plate he stood and led Caldin out of the dinning hall and outside and they went into the forest. Caldin whined and he heard something and stood and stretched out a hand and blue light flew from his hand and hit someone. Xavier blinked and growled. **Xavier: It's okay pet. He is my brother. / Caldin: I am so sorry master. I will do better. I didn't mean to attack nor speak. **Caldin then moved back to the ground and kneeled at Xavier's feet. Heero laughed and shook his head. **Heero: Father was right. He is not a normal slave at all. That collar blocks magic mostly. He knows the ancient arts that much is for certain. Now my brother. How did you tame him? / Xavier: I beat him till he begged me to stop then I used him. He learned quickly. I am going to be nicer to him now. And I will over look him attacking you because he was protecting me after all. **

Heero laughed and nodded. **Heero: Yes. I see. He is being very good but do not forget that he is half demon and half vampire. I do not know what his limits are but it would be a good idea to test him. **Xavier nodded and thought and he dropped the leash and started to walk away. Caldin whined and picked up the leash and followed him on his hands and knees crawling he knew he was not allowed to walk. Heero smiled and watched as Caldin caught up to Xavier and kneeled at his feet once Xavier stopped walking. Xavier patted Caldin's head and smiled. **Xavier: Such a good boy. You followed me after all. When you could have tried to run. Now tell me why you followed? Though I am pleased with you. / Caldin: You are my master. You give me food and warmth. I have no one else to look after me nor any other way to get food. I will follow and obey because you take care of me and without you I am alone. I love you master. I will obey you I promise. / Xavier: I doubt you love me. More likely you fear me and what I may do. But you pleased me and as so. I will allow you to remain in my rooms off the leash even if I am not in the room. / Caldin: Thank you master. **

Caldin then sighed and handed Xavier the leash back and followed him back to the bedroom and moved to the bed once the leash was off and he stripped and kneeled beside the bed waiting for orders. He would become a good pet. Xavier sighed and nodded to him and left the room locking the door behind him. And he sighed sadly and went to the library and found a few books and he took them back to his room and settled in the bed. Caldin lay beside Xavier and laid his head on Xavier's stomach and he whined. Xavier smiled and patted Caldin's head. **Xavier: Good boy. But I am reading. I promise I will use you again tonight. And I will give you some dessert after dinner. You make me happy pet. **Xavier then went back to his book.

Meanwhile far away from Xavier a great power was beginning to rise. He was summoning the dark god Saryon. His name was Saly and he was a light wizard and a decedent of Merlin. He sighed and started the last part of the ritual of destruction to revive the Dark God. He smiled and shook his head and started to chant the spells. He smiled as he felt Saryon's power become his own as they became one being. He laughed at the thought of the Vampire king fighting him all alone. He was now stronger than ever before for what he had succeeded in doing had never been done in the past. He merged with the spirit of the dark god instead of dyeing himself to release him upon the world. He laughed and started to make a plan to gather his forces.

Caldin sighed and lay down on the bed in Xavier's room and he smiled happily. And looked up when Xavier came back in and he stood and kneeled beside the bed and whined. Xavier laughed and moved and patted Caldin's head and laid a plate of food on the floor then he sat on his bed and started to read his book. **Caldin: May I eat the food master? / Xavier: Yes pet. You may eat the food. I got it for you after all. I hope you like it. / Caldin: Thank you master. You are kind to me. **Caldin then picked up the food with his fingers and brought it to his mouth and he ate it. He smiled and picked up the plate and laid it on a side table once finished he then moved beside Xavier and watched him and he rubbed his head against Xavier. Xavier sighed and patted his head.

Meanwhile Voldemort planned. Now the Dumbledore was dead things would be easier for the dark. He sighed at the thought and looked over the reports he had of the raids he had planned and executed recently and started to read them knowing it would take him a few hours. He while he was reading was thinking of Saryon and how they were going to find the one in the world that was summoning him. He knew it would be hard and even harder to stop him once and for all. After all the last time it had destroyed the earth with his own death and the attack that could kill him.

Meanwhile Heero sighed and patrolled his land and watched for any differences or problems that he would have to deal with soon. He sighed when he saw a defect in his lands in the form of a chasm where a village once stood recently. He sighed and scanned the chasm for survivors and found nothing it seemed that everyone died in the destruction of the village. He wondered how the village was destroyed this way and thought that maybe they were already to late and that Saryon may be free already after all. Heero did not know at the time how right he was all he knew is that it was different than anything he had ever seen before in his long life and that he did not know what to make of it at all. He sighed and promised himself that he would find a wayto stop what had caused this and to help save his people from destruction. And he would fight to save them all. And he would not lose nor back down this time. He would find a way to win and reverse the damage done. He swore this to himself as he remembered his past some.

Meanwhile Caldin sighed and got up and walked to the bathroom and started to run a bath. Once the bath was full he sighed and walked back to Xavier. **Caldin: Master. I fixed a bath for you master. Please accept it. / Xavier: Thank you pet. This was very kind of you. And for your thought I won't use you tonight. But you will be in the bath with me. / Caldin: Yes master. As you command. **Caldin bowed his head and followed Xavier and helped undress his master and he slid in after Xavier was in the tub and he started to wash his master. Xavier sighed and smiled once he was clean and he started to wash Caldin in return then he got out and motioned Caldin out and used a spell to dry them and he led Caldin back to the bed and Xavier laid down. Caldin sighed and snuggled up to Xavier and started to fall asleep. He was happy now. For once in his life. He did not remember most of his life just the past 5 years. He wondered how long he has been alive and what he had once done. He wondered what he was and what he could do and he felt that he might be important to something as he drifted into slumber that night.

Meanwhile far away a dark storm was brewing gold fire and death was raining down in America were Saly lived and smiled at his work knowing that soon he would be able to strike against his enemies once he got the army to fight against them with. He also wondered where the half breed vampire and demon was as he is the last of his race and he is his blood is key in opening the doorway to the netherworld to summon the souls of the ancient dragons back onto this world. He waited and started to give the order to the few men he had to search and find the half breed. He would wait as long as he has to before opening the doors. But once they are open all hell will be lose unto the world and death and despair and destruction will rain down upon the world. He will be patient and wait until it is time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Please tell me if you think I should do a one-shot story telling of Heero's life and what he is and how his powers work?! Please vote. Yes or no. I promise to read the reviews if you leave them. Any review is appreciated and valued. I accept anonyms reviews and signed. It doesn't bother me. And any suggestions are valued as well. Thank you for reading my story.


	7. The truth of the past

I own nothing of Harry Potter. Just this plot and the characters Heero and Caldin.

**This is speech.**

_This is memories only in this chapter._

Chapter 7. The truth of the past.

Caldin sighed and looked up at Xavier and smiled and he whined and got up from the bed and started toward the bathroom and used the toilet and he washed his hands once he was done then he looked back at Xavier and smiled and kneeled beside the bed and waited. Xavier woke and saw Caldin and laughed and patted his head. **Xavier: Good pet. How are you this morning? / Caldin: I am fine master. I am just wishing to know what you wish me to do. I live to please you. / Xavier: I know pet. You are being a very good boy. Now come up onto the bed and let me use you. / Caldin: Yes master. **

Caldin sighed and crawled onto the bed and got to his hands and knees and waited. Xavier stripped and smiled and used Caldin once he finished preparing him. Xavier then used a spell and cleaned them both and he sighed and pulled Caldin into a hug and held him. Xavier then stood after he released Caldin and dressed himself and he got the leash and hooked it to Caldin's collar and started to walk out the door. Caldin sighed and crawled at Xavier's feet knowing better than to walk. He kneeled under the table once they were in the dining hall. Xavier filled his plate and started to eat and fed Caldin some of the food.

Caldin whined his head was starting to hurt him. He blinked as his vision became blurry. He then saw something in his mind. _He was watching himself turn against a demon and fight he watched the blood rush down his body after beheading a foe and he saw himself laugh while covered in blood_. He gulped and turned away. **Xavier: Pet what is the matter? / Caldin: I do not know master. I fear my memory is coming back to me. I do not understand what I am seeing after all. I am sorry master. **Xavier sighed and turned his head and stood and led Caldin outside and he sat down under a weeping willow and sighed as he looked at the sky. Caldin whimpered and lay his head on Xavier's lap and closed his eyes and his memories came back.

_Caldin watched as he walked alone down a path bordered by fire he laughed at the demons and killed those that stayed. __**Caldin: You dare defy me? I am your prince. I am the last of my kind. I will survive and kill anyone that is my enemy. You cannot win. **__Caldin then stood and shook his head at the demons and turned away and vanished to a isle in the sea. There he watched as he bowed to his father the demon king and he killed his dad and took over by force. He watched as he slaughtered armies for opposing him. _

Then as sudden as the memories invaded his mind they faded away leaving him feeling alone and confused he still did not know who he really was nor what he could do. He watched himself slaughter enemies as though they were dolls and he did not understand how he was that strong after all. He did not know that his past is a key to the survival of the human race and many others. The memories had answered nothing and added more questions to what he needed answers from after all. He was unaware that while he was content a growing darkness was on the rise and looking for him. As he was the final key in the puzzle that would decide the fate of all life.

Xavier sighed and watched Caldin not knowing what was going on in his head at the time. He shook his head and patted Caldin's happy and knowing that together they would be able to face down anyone after all.

Meanwhile Heero sighed and read over reports and smiled as he found the key. The report said that the demon prince was missing after he was enslaved for killing his own father and many armies. His name was Caldin. Heero smiled and thought that it was to much of a coincidence that his brother gained a slave with that name that was a half demon and that the demon prince was missing after he assumed the throne. The only problem was that the prince had been missing for over 500 years according to the report and it was only now brought before him. He sighed and started to draft a letter up telling his father to inform Xavier that his new slave is the king of demons now because he killed his own father. And that something about the mixture of the blood of vampire and demon will release old powers better forgotten. And to be sure that Caldin is not able to be a threat to anyone.

Meanwhile in America Saly was planning. He had gathered a very small number of followers in the past day and he waited. He sighed as he thought of the vampire king and his power. He knew that unless he could weaken heero somehow. He would be beaten back and lose the war that he was planning to unleash unto the world. But he also knew that if he could find the King of demons the half blood that had killed his father that if he was able to use his blood he would be able to summon his army of undead creatures to do his bidding and fight the war for him. He had the few he had gathered searching the world for the demon king who was and had been missing for many years.

Meanwhile Xavier laughed and stood and walked over to the lake and jumped in. Caldin watched from the bank and blinked and backed away from the water as to not get wet. Xavier smiled and motioned Caldin into the water. Caldin gulped and got in the water and swam to Xavier and stayed at his side. As it descended to night in the growing darkness he sighed and got out of the water and grabbed the leash and lead Caldin back inside the house and took him back into his room and unclipped the leash then Xavier went down and ate his dinner and grabbed a extra plate and piled it high and he brought it back and laid it on the floor in front of Caldin. **Xavier: Eat up pet. It's your dinner. / Caldin: Thank you master. After all the swimming I am very hungry. / Xavier: I figured as much so I brought you your own plate to eat out of after all. **Caldin started to eat. Xavier sighed and walked into the bathroom and stripped and drew himself a bath and got in and lay back and relaxed in the hot water.

Caldin finished his food and looked up and sighed and pulled the dirty sheets off the bed and tossed them into the clothes hamper and got new sheets out of a drawer and remade the bed and fixed the pillows. He then walked to the window and looked out as more memories returned.

_**Lady: Listen to me my son. You are very important. You are alone now in what you are. You are half demon and half vampire. Your power is to unlock the netherworld. You alone can summon the spirits of the dead to do your bidding. I ask you to never use your power my son. / Caldin: Mother what are you saying? / Lady: Goodbye Caldin. **__The lady then gets severed by a blow to her head as the sword slices it from her neck. Caldin growled and turned and attacked and killed the one who killed his mother. Caldin then turned and howled to the skies and cried for the death of his family. _Caldin sighed and watched in his mind. As he grew older and stronger and he became a killing machine. He fought fight after fight time after time. He never needed to rest or restore the strength he lost. He was invincible and unable to die. He wondered how and he got his answer in another memory.

_**Man: Caldin my son. You are what I always needed. / Caldin: really Father. I am your best weapon. / Man: Yes. That is true. But you are more then that. You are the last of your race. I made a mistake by getting your mother with child and she had you. You are here to kill me I know. I taught you all I know and this is how you repay me. / Caldin: I do not need you. I need no one. I cannot die unless the netherworld itself is destroyed. I have no need for you to remain among the living. Now say your prayers my father. **__Caldin then smiled and ripped his father's heart out of his chest and ate it. Caldin then growled when he was blindsided by a attack and he fainted when he woke again he was wearing the collar and had no memory of who he was beyond his name. _

Caldin now understood everything he growled at the thought of what he had done. And he now knew that he deserved this fate. He only hoped that he would be able to be happy here as he had never been happy in his life. A weapon yes he had been for many thousands of years. And a slave for many more years. He sighed and he wondered what was going to happen to him now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Please review. I need reviews they feed my muse. Tell me what you think of my story or how you believe it can be improved after all. And please vote or tell me if you would like me to write a one shot about my character Heero. I wish to know how you feel and your input. It helps me to update faster. And I like reviews. Please review. Hit the button right below this. It is not hard. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. As the past is brought to them Part 1

I do not own Harry potter. I only own the plot of this story and the characters Heero and Caldin.

**This is speech. **

Chapter 8. As the past is brought to them. Part 1

Caldin sighed and walked to the bed and kneeled on it he whined and wondered what his fate might be. The answers that he now knew granted him no peace. He knew that he was a key that could never be used unless to vanquish the darkness. Xavier sighed and got out of the water and walked into the room and spelled himself dry and he got dressed in clean clothes. And left the room and went to the library and started to read and learn about the families of demons and their classes and ranks.

Voldemort walked in and sat down next to his son. **Voldemort: Xavier. Listen to me. I need to tell you something. / Xavier: What is the matter father?/ Voldemort: Your slave is the problem. He is the King of demons. He killed his own father and became king and he was enslaved soon after. I just wanted you to know this. **

Xavier nodded and thought and turned away and listened as his father left the room and most likely went to his study. Xavier thought about what his dad had said. He knew that Caldin was loyal to him. And he believed he could trust the boy. But he didn't know what was coming.

Meanwhile in America Saly transported his group over the seas and into England. He sighed as he thought of the boy whom he needed. The day when he could open the gates was approaching though it would be many more months until it is time. He needed to have the child before the vampire king Heero learns of him and hides him away.

Meanwhile with Heero he sighed and went out back and looked up at the moon and cast a spell that slowed the flow of time and he started to run through drills trying to distract his mind and other things. He thought of the boy and of what he was able to do. Heero didn't remember him during the time he stayed with the demons. He sighed as he knew that the boy was already a slave then and had been replaced as king with a full blooded demon after all. He wondered as to the depths of Caldin's powers.

Meanwhile Caldin sighed and moved to the bed and laid down and shut his eyes and let his mind drift over what he learned as he tried to reason and figure out his path and what he should choose to do. He knew that soon he would have to tell his master the truth and that he would most likely be beaten for telling him and he would not be believed is another problem that he was thinking of. He hoped that his master would be in a good mood for when he tells him. Xavier sighed and walked back into the room.

**Xavier: So you are the demon king?! / Caldin: Yes Master. With my fathers death I became the demon king and I was made a slave for some reason that I do not know or understand. I am a slave now to you. I promise to obey you at all times. / Xavier: So you remember. What is the depth of your power? / Caldin: I have no knowledge of what I cannot do. I have never tried high level spells in the past. But my blood is the key to opening the netherworld. I am it's guard. My power has limits I just don't know what they are. I am sorry Master. **

Xavier nodded and sighed and sat down beside Caldin and pulled him into his arms and held him. Caldin whined and stayed still. He thought over what he said and what he felt that he would have to do in time. He wondered why he felt nervous over things and was afraid. He wondered why he sensed growing darkness in the world. Caldin did not understand his body. Though he had the memories the powers as long as he was a slave could only be brought out as the master's command though he did not have that info.

Xavier smiled and held Caldin and thought. He patted Caldin's head and wondered about the past and the future of the world. He wondered who was the one summoning Saryon. He knew that the sooner he was dealt with the better it would be for all of the world. He just did not know how to find him nor what to do. Beyond the fight against him. He was powerless to fight the tides of fate and time. He was not like his brother.

Meanwhile Saly plotted and formed a plan and he called together his men. The fifty of them kneeled before him. **Saly: I have come up with a way to rid ourselves of a problem. The vampire king must not know who and what I am. I must remain in the shadows for the time being. But you my men may walk in the light and you must find the one with the blood. Only once I have the blood of the Last Half demon and Half vampire will the preparations be complete and it will be time to herald in a new age of peace for this world. I will become a god once more. **A cheer went up from his gathered people and he smiled and nodded and told them to leave and that he would recall them once they were needed again.

Caldin sighed and went into a sleep. He rested slightly. His dreams were of the past calling out to him and tormenting him. He woke and whined and got off of the bed and walked to a corner and lay down on the cold floor and tried to sleep again. Xavier woke and shook his head and lay back down in the bed and decided to let his pet be. Xavier sighed and thought of the future that they would have together in time. He wondered what the fates had in store for them. And he wondered what happened in the past to bring this up and force their hands the way they are being. He did not know that the time when the fate's of all rest on his shoulders were soon approaching. He was unaware that soon it would be time for the final fight and the last of a legacy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Please read and review. I like reviews. And tell me how much longer you think the story should be. I'm thinking two chapters maybe more. But anyway please review. I will try and update soon. Till later then. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. The past is brought to them Part 2

Chapter 9. The Past Is Brought To Them. Part 2

Caldin sighed and woke and got back into the bed beside his master he whined and wondered what he should do. He was torn in half in his heart. Part of him said that he should fight against the bond that was his enslavement. But another part said that things were coming together for a close and time itself. Xavier woke and pulled Caldin to his chest and held him. **Xavier: Pet. What is the matter? / Caldin: I am confused master. I feel like I am being torn to ways. I wish to remain with you but it feels like I am being pulled somewhere by something. Maybe it is my fate starting again. / Xavier: Sleep pet. We will think of things like this later. **Xavier then sighed and shut his eyes and went back to sleep holding Caldin. Caldin whined and shut his eyes and went to sleep himself. He wondered about what was to happen.

Meanwhile somewhere in the wilds of England Saly made his plan and figured out a way to win the war without the half breed being needed on his side. He felt that if he took out the vampire king then Voldemort and lastly Harry Potter that he would be able to win as long as they weren't together fighting as one person in some ways. He readied his forces and started to practice the spells. He had a scribe of his send out a challenge to all three of them with orders to send the other two out only after the vampire king was killed. The scribe meanwhile disobeyed and sent them out together not knowing that he had just signed his Lord's fate.

Meanwhile Heero sighed and planned for the coming war. He began the preparations and thought through some ways to protect his lands. He called up his army and gathered the strongest of the vampires together in his city. He looked to them. **Heero: My army. Listen to me. We must win the coming war against Saryon. I know it will be hard and not easy to win. I know that many of us shall die. But we must prevail over the enemy. We will be teaming up with my father and my brother. That is all. **The army cheered and laughed and started to wander away. Heero walked back to his study that night and he saw the owl and he took one of the letters and watched as the owl flew away and he went and gave the order to gather his forces that they were leaving in three days to fight the final battle.

Meanwhile Voldemort sighed and watched his death eaters train and start fighting amongst themselves. And he cast a curse at the ones fighting and stopped it. He sighed and turned away and he walked to his study and saw a owl and he took the letter and read it then went to Xavier. **Voldemort: Son I am coming inside. / Xavier: Okay Father. **Xavier opened the door then walked back and sat down beside Caldin. **Voldemort: Xavier listen to me. The last fight begins in three days time. I am sure that heero will be there with his forces. We are as ready as we can be. I know that it is somewhat sudden after all. But we don't have a choice at the moment. / Xavier: I know. My father. We will fight and win this time. I won't lose again. And we have the chess piece. / Voldemort: What do you mean? / Xavier: I mean we have the demon king. We have Caldin. / Voldemort: I see. Yes. If the information is correct the dragon king is looking for him. / Caldin: My Lord. I am the keeper of the netherworld. I will summon it's power to aid you in the fight. I won't let my master die. **

Xavier was shocked and blinked and patted Caldin's head. Voldemort smiled and nodded and left the room letting them be together. Xavier sighed and locked the door and pulled Caldin into a kiss and he held his slave. **Xavier: You are mine forever. I will never let you go. **Caldin smiled and whined and licked Xavier's left hand and bowed his head. Xavier laughed and released him and stood and went into the bathroom and started to draw the bath water and called Caldin to him. They went into the bath together and Caldin washed Xavier and Xavier washed Caldin.

Meanwhile Saly waited and made plans and gathered his forces and taught them what he knew and he smiled and he summoned the creatures from nightmares the Skieryen. They were fallen demons that had been banished to a netherworld apart from everything else. Saly knew that they would be the best that could kill heero and the others. He did not know that they were coming together as he had given orders for the letters that called them to be given out separately.

Xavier and Caldin went back to bed that night and lay down. They woke the next morning and went down and ate and then they went outside and sat down under a tree and watched the sky. Not knowing for how much longer it would remain blue and alive instead of dead. The wondered what the outcome for the world would be after all was done.

Xavier sighed and looked down at Caldin. **Xavier: Pet. I care for you very much. I want you to remain in the back lines and aid from there by summoning. ** **Do you understand Pet? / Caldin: Yes Master. I am to remain behind yourself and the main fighters and summon the ancient demons and creatures to aid us. I promise. I will obey your commands. / Xavier: Good pet. I know. You make me happy pet. **

Xavier closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree they were under. Caldin whimpered and moved closer to him and laid his head on Xavier's lap and he started to dose of as he was in peace again. And happy. He knew that in two days time the peace would be shattered and it would be time for the last fight. He wondered what the result would be.

Meanwhile Heero sighed and vanished himself and his army to his fathers and got them sectioned off into rooms and he walked outside and over to Xavier and looked at the two of them and he turned and walked away. After deciding not to bother his brother. Heero walked back inside and to the library and choose a book and he took it to his room and started to read on it. He was bored but prepared for the war that would be one final fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review and read. I hope you like this story. It has one last chapter. But I may do a sequel to this story if you would like. Thank you very much for reading. Now click the button below this and review please.


	10. The Dawn of a new age

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I own nothing.

**This is speech. **

Chapter 10. The dawn of a new age

Heero sighed and woke up the next morning from his sleep he knew that later that day they would proceed to the battlefield and wait for Saryon. He sighed at the thought and walked into the library and grabbed a book and went back to his room and started to read.

Xavier meanwhile woke from his sleep and sighed and walked to his bathroom and started to draw some bath water. Caldin woke and whined and stood and walked to Xavier and kneeled at his feet. And once Xavier was in the bath Caldin started to wash him.

Xavier laughed and dried off with a spell and he waited and led Caldin down to the table and sat down and started to eat and fed Caldin by hand. Voldemort watched and nodded.

Time passed slowly until it was time to head to the battlefield.

Heero sighed as he overlooked what might be the end of the world. He sighed and turned to his father and motioned him up. **Heero: Father. It seems that Saryon has prepared for this. To much for my likening. I do not know how he was able to gather forces in so little time. And I do not see him. / Caldin: I see him. He is in the back waiting. He will wait for his army to win before he reveals himself. His power is great. As he is merged with a human now. I see no way to kill him. / Xavier: Are you sure pet? / Caldin: Yes master. I am sure. But I may be able to weaken the link that binds them with my summoning. I hope that will be enough for us to win the fight. **

Voldemort shook his head and paled more and went to give orders to his guards that he had posted to watch out for trouble before the fighting really began. **Voldemort: My son's pet. He must be guarded. He is valuable to us. He is the last chess piece that will win us this war. Now my army. We must work as one. Or we all will die. ****Now what do you say my men? **The men cheered. Voldemort sighed and walked away and started to prepare. He knew the fighting would begin at dawn of the next day.

Xavier sighed and sat down inside his tent and looked at Caldin. **Xavier: Are you sure you can do this? / Caldin: Yes master. I know I can do this. I am meant to. I will not lose this time. / Xavier: Fine. Lets sleep it is getting late after all. **

Xavier walked to his cot and laid down. Caldin sighed and walked to his own cot that he was given and Lay down and he watched Xavier and he knew that he would fight and win at any cost. He just wondered what his cost might be.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The sun came up and Saly's men charged toward Voldemort's and Heero's. Heero and Voldemort sighed and rushed at the front of their army and led the assault. Xavier stayed at their side and started to cast the darker magic's and other spells that he knew.

One of Saly's soldiers growled and spread great wings and took to the sky. Followed by many more that did the same. Xavier swore under his breath and aimed and fired the killing curse. And paled as the spell did nothing at all.

Heero growled and cast a spell of the ancient elves at the creatures and one of them turned to ash the rest dodged and started to attack all over again.

Meanwhile in the back of Voldemort and Heero's Armies Caldin sighed and stood and drew a circle on the ground and he stood in the middle and borrowed a sword and drew a cut on his arm then he spoke. **Caldin: Powers of the ancients hear me now. Powers of the forbidden and forgotten hear my plea. I summon thee. **As he spoke gold light started to shine and engulfed him. **I need thee. Through time and space I call out. My blood opens the gate now come to me my army and aid my people and my family. We are one you and I. I open the gates for all to see. Time is now. Come and be free once more. **

The light faded and Caldin collapsed and started to pant as pain shot through his body. Ghosts of the long ago past came from the earth and started to aid heero and Voldemort and Xavier. They fought and turned the tides of the war.

Saly growled and turned and walked and met heero and the others in the center. **Saly: So we finally meet you one's and I. I am Saly. I have invoked Saryon. He is me. I am him. I asked for you Heero. I was not expecting you three to be together. It is unfortunate but I will kill all of you now I guess. **Saly smiled and cast a cutting curse and hit Xavier in the side with it.

Xavier cursed and backed away and growled and then linked hands with his father and brother and they started the ritual that had destroyed Saryon the last time.

**Xavier: Time be forgotten. Worlds be untied. Hear my plea. / Voldemort: Oblivion Come to me. I summon thee. Worlds uncharted time unknown. / Heero: I need thee now. Come to my aid. I summon thee. / Xavier, Heero, Voldemort: Come to me Oblivion I summon thee. Destroy my enemy. Now at my command destroy. **Black light poured from them and swallowed Saly.

Saly laughed and called to the darkness and held onto life. He felt his power start to bleed away.

Meanwhile Caldin stood again in the circle and slit his wrist. **Caldin: Now Saryon. Take this. Goodbye my master. **Caldin started to make motions and gold light rushed from him and over the battlefield and into the black light that held Saly. **Caldin: Power of the earth, wind and sky. Power of fire and ocean hear my plea obey me. I need thee now. Time is running out. I grant thee power in thy fight. Now lend me your strength for this is your work. Now time is here. Now I work my spell is complete. Destroy my enemy. **Caldin then collapsed and ceased to breath. He was dieing. The power was his life. As it died he died.

Meanwhile Heero gasped and clutched his chest and growled at the pain he felt himself being torn away as reality fades. Xavier and Voldemort do the same and they open their eyes and they see they are in a crystal cave. **Saly: So. You have done it. Saryon is gone forever. But I have not died. We are not in our world anymore. I will kill you myself now. / Heero: No. You will die here and now. / Xavier: You killed many people and made countless more suffer. / Voldemort: I am supposed to be a dark lord but you are the evil one after all. **Heero Smiled and cast Oblivion once more. Xavier and Voldemort nodded to one another and added the same spell to heero's and the spells combined and formed a gold mist and hit Saly in the chest. Saly's body turned to ash and blew away.

Heero sighed and opened his eyes and saw that he was on the battlefield once more. Voldemort and Xavier also woke. They all looked around them and looked to one another and smiled. Saly was dead and the world was alive. They walked back to the embankment and camp. Xavier walked to Caldin's body and sighed sadly. **Xavier: You gave your life to save us. I thank you my pet. Goodbye Caldin. **Caldin opened his eyes and blinked and smiled. He had lived. **Caldin: Master. We won. Saryon is dead now. I succeeded in the summoning. I called to the planet and gained it's strength. / Xavier: Your alive Caldin. I am glad my pet. I set you free now Caldin. **Xavier reached and removed the collar and kissed Caldin once it was off.

Heero and Voldemort smiled. **Heero: It's over. Saly's Army died with him. But I feel the earth dieing even now. / Voldemort: I know. I am meant to stop this. This is my path. Goodbye my son's. **

Voldemort turned away and walked to the circle and stood in it's center and he called to the earth and let it's power fill him and he was engulfed in golden light and the earth came alive once more.

Heero looked and found no body and went to a death eater and saw that the dark mark was gone. He knew that his father was dead this time and would never be returning to him. Heero walked back to Xavier and Caldin and sighed and turned to them. **Heero: Father is dead. He gave his life and replaced what we destroyed in the fight. It's over now. There is nothing left to do. / Xavier: I know my brother. We have won after all. I love you Heero. I love you Caldin. / Caldin: I love you master. I wish to remain your slave. I know of no other life. And you I believe will be kind to me. / Xavier: thanks Caldin. Let's all go home.** Xavier and Caldin vanished to slytherin manor and what was once Voldemort's stronghold. Heero went back with his army to the vampire city and started to put things to rights once more.

It was over. The world was safe and all was at peace. It is the end. Or is it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please please review. This story is over. Tell me what you think and If I should do a second one using this one as a start. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for staying with me all this time. I hope this longer chapter was good and better than my others.


	11. Author Note

Author's note.

Please read my sequel to this story. I know it may sound corny at first But I promise that if you liked this story to read the second in the trilogy. It is called "The truth shall change the world." Thank you for reading have a nice time please.

I hope that you enjoyed my story and have read my one-shots both abouts Xaviors frist year and about heero growing up. Check my profile page if you wish to read them and cannot find them. Please review at any rate as they help my muse and I love reviews they let me know what you think. Tell me how it can be fixed or a better story.


End file.
